What if 20th Century Animation Studios was founded in 1938?/George and Martha
George and Martha is a series of children's books written and illustrated by James Marshall between 1972 and 1988. Each book in the series contained five short stories describing interactions between two hippos, George and Martha. The books inspired an animated children's television show which comprised 26 episodes made in 1999, and a musical in 2011. Plot The books describe the activities and adventures of best friends George and Martha. These activities include taking dance classes, going to the beach and the amusement park, and playing pranks on each other. In a humorous way, the series teaches about friendship. George and Martha sometimes argue, but always make up. Books The George and Martha books comprise the following titles: * George and Martha (1972) * George and Martha Encore (1973) * George and Martha Rise and Shine (1976) * George and Martha One Fine Day (1978) * George and Martha Tons of Fun (1980) * George and Martha Back in Town (1984) * George and Martha Round and Round (1988) * George and Martha: The Complete Stories of Two Best Friends, with a foreword by Maurice Sendak (1997) Television series adaptation The series' theme song is "Perfidia", by Mambo All-Stars. Episode list Season One # The Dance Recital / The Tooth (April 1, 1999) # The Snoop / A Day at the Beach (April 2, 1999) # The Scary Movie / The Book (April 3, 1999) # The French Lesson / The Big Scare (April 4, 1999) # The Mirror / The Special Gifts (April 25, 1999) # The Picnic / The Trickster (May 2, 1999) # The Trip / The Experiment (May 9, 1999) # The Triple Dare / The Icky Story (May 16, 1999) # The Garden / Split Pea Soup (May 23, 1999) # Baby Doll / The Acting Class (May 30, 1999) # The Comedian / The Prize (June 6, 1999) # The Misunderstanding / The Secret Club (June 13, 1999) # The Hypnotist / The Sweet Tooth (June 20, 1999) Season Two # The Cold / The Campout (February 19, 2000) # The Reader / The Decorator (February 20, 2000) # The Badminton Tournament / The Caddy (February 26, 2000) # The Roller Derby / The Spa (February 27, 2000) # The Argument / Happy Palms' Finest (March 5, 2000) # The Flying Donut / Martha's Cousin (March 12, 2000) # The Big Splash / My Stars! (March 19, 2000) # The Blabbermouth / Life and Breath (April 1, 2000) # The Best Friends Show / The Sleepwalker (April 8, 2000) # Funny Business / The Tease (April 15, 2000) # The Play's the Thing / The Sore Loser (April 22, 2000) # The Costumed Duo / Temper Temper (April 29, 2000) # The Fibber / The Mascot (May 1, 2000) Cast * Nathan Lane - George Hippo * Andrea Martin - Martha Hippo * Kathryn Greenwood - Frieda * Colin Mochrie - Oscar, Bud Chuckles * Debra McGrath - Valerie Chuckles * Sean Cullen - Wilde, Eton * Robin Duke - Penny * Tony Rosato - Duke * Greg Kramer - Anton Additional Voices * Tara Charendoff - Nurse ("The Tooth") * Stuart Stone - Icky ("The Icky Story") * Keith Knight * Dwayne Hill * Philip Williams * Noah Reid * Amos Crawley * John Stocker Availability Select episodes of the series were released on VHS by Fox Home Entertainment, under their "Fox Books" banner. Musical George and Martha was turned into an original musical, George and Martha: Tons of Fun, by Imagination Stage in Bethesda, Maryland in 2011. It featured music, books, and lyrics by Joan Cushing and was directed by Kathryn Chase Bryer.